


Potions disaster

by vaticanwhowolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, canon bitches, friends? always, my children, say no to heteronormativity, scorbus is canon, scorpius cinnamon roll malfoy, snape knew scor's love for albus and used it against the dementors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanwhowolf/pseuds/vaticanwhowolf
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are in potions class. The professor asks them to pratice a very important and extremly difficult potions that is coming in their O.W.L. Albus is distracted by thoughts and a certain blond boy next to him. He puts the wrong ingridient and everything explodes and is a mess.They had to stay after classes to clean up (-20 from Slytherin). Albus was going to be the only one staying but Scorpius did something else on purpose just to help his best friend.Things happend and a shower later.





	1. The mess

Was Lily Potter more intelligent than his elder brother? Probably sometimes.  
She approached Albus in her way to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Hey, Al!"  
Albus stopped. He was kinda late for potions and he didn't want Scorpius to be mad. His best friend was making an enormus effort for Albus to study and practice for his TIMOS.  
"What, Lily?", he said, "I don't have much time so... Talk to you later, sis?"  
Lily grabbed Albus arm, "No, wait! This is important"  
"What on Dumbledore's name....?"  
"I noticed something", she started, "Recently, Scorpius has been looking at you...even more lost than before. You get me?"  
Albus blinked, confused, "Well, he's stressed with all the TIMOS stuff and the other week was really mad with me for not doing my homework..."  
"Not like that!", said Lily, struggling to find the right words to say, "He looks at you with heart eyes."  
A second passed. Albus looked at her sister, still, not quite sure he understood her words.  
"Heart...eyes?"  
"For Merlin's sake! YES! He worries about you, your marks, always wants to be with you, share clothes with you (don't deny this, brother), ALWAYS is close to you... Do I need to go on?"  
Albus blinked, confused. His heart feeling different after his sister words.  
"I...I have to go."  
After those words, Albus ran towards his Potions class. He opened the door and everyone turned to look at him. Scorpius frowned and turned away.  
"You're late, mister Potter", said the professor. He was explaining the potion of the day.  
"Yes sir, I'm really sorry."  
"This is not the first time. Do you seriously want to pass your O.W.L exam?"  
"I do, sir. I won't be late again, I promise."  
"Go to your sit. Five points less from Slytherin", he added, "Now, as I was saying..."  
Albus sat next to his best friend, who was not looking at him, while the professor was explainig a very important potion that was a must in their OWL's exams.  
"I'm so sorry, Scor. Lily wanted to talk and... Scor, please look at me. I'm sorry, I sware."  
"Same words, always", said the blomd boy, still not looking at him. His hair looked speacially shinny and smelled sweeter than ever, and ALbus thought it was unfair.  
"I sware I'm sorry, for Merlin and Dumbledore, I sware."  
Scorpius looked at him, knowing he couldn't be mad at his best friend for so long. He just couldn't ignore him.  
"Do your best today and maybe I'll consider to forgive you, Al."  
Albus smiled, "I will. For you."  
The middle Potter focused really hard on the lesson, taking notes and even asked a question about something that he didn't understand at all. Later, when the professor said it was time for them to make the potion, he started with energy.  
However, his mind was full of one person: Scorpius.  
He couldn't deny how his hair was more beautiful today, how the light was perfectly falling on his face, making his eyelashed seem longer and curled. His face full of concentrarion. His lips were shinning and Albus felt something inside him, something not new but still surprised him a bit.  
Albus took from the table, without really looking, an ingridient he thought it was the next and suddenly, a "BOOM!" was heard in the classroom, followed by black smoke which covered Albus entirely, and everyone too.  
"Mister Potter, what on Merlin's beard...?", sighted the professor, "You're going to stay after class finishes and clean your mess. And I want you to do another potion for tomorrow's class. Understood?"  
Albus closed his eyes, briefly, then opened them again, too ashamed to look at Scorpius.  
"Yes, sir."  
"10 points from Slytherin." Their fellow house students booed Albus. Scorpius felt sorry for his friend, he was making an effort paying attention to class and he thought he was going to make it this time. He did something before even realising.  
"Oh bloody hell."  
He put on purpose the wrong ingredients and an odd liquid started falling from his cauldron.  
"You too, mister Malfoy? What's happening today?!"  
The professor looked red and angry, Scorpius feared he could explode.  
"Five points less and you too are going to stay helping your friend, Potter."  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."  
  
After the class finished, Albus asked Scorpius: "Why you did that? You never fail... You just... You're a... Why?"  
"I did it because of you. You were going to need me. You can't clean all of this by yourself", he said, showing ALbus all the mess.  
Before Albus could said something else, the professor gave them brooms, "No magic allowed."


	2. Shower secrets

“How are we supposed to clean all of this with just brooms and whatever is in this bucket”, Albus pointed out. “It’s no humanly possible.”  
“You two better find a way.”

“But we’ve classes at 5pm!”

“Stop talking and clean!”

The professor stormed out of the room and closed the door.

“We’ve less than two hours Scor, what’re be going to do?”

Scorpius looked at his best friend’s lost and scared expression. His face was still dirty because of his potion mess. The blond boy found a clean towel and approached Albus.

“Your face is awful, Al”, he said and started cleaning it carefully.

“That’s the kind of thing a person wants to hear. Thank you, Malfoy.”

They were really close without realising at first but when Scorpius cleaned Albus’ mouth area, he tensed a bit. He looked at Scorpius eyes but they were focused on his job.

“Done.”

The two slytherin boys did their best to clean the classroom covered in black dirt and the   
green-ish / brown-ish substance Scorpius made. When he bent down to clean under the chairs and table, his jean tightens around his legs and butt. Albus was left in awe in his place where he was cleaning the floor. He tried to look to any other place but his eyes were glued to Scorpius’ ass. And let it be said that it looked better than ever in those jeans.

“I give up”, said Scorpius, standing up. “We’re going to use magic.”  
Albus blinked a few times before he was back to reality.

“Magic. Yes, good idea.”

Scorpius knew something was…odd about his friend but he decided they were going to talk about it later in their dormitory. Besides, he liked how Albus looked when he did magic.

 

Dinner was almost ready and Albus couldn’t find Scorpius anywhere. After his class (that he didn’t share with Scor), he took a quick shower and headed to The Great Hall hoping to find him there.

“Lost your boyfriend, little brother?”, James asked from behind him with a smirk on his stupid face.

“He’s not my…! You know, whatever. Go away, James.”  
“ _Whatever. Go away, James._ You sound like a kid, Al.”

Albus didn’t stay to keep hearing his brother talking, instead, he went to the Slytherin common room but no one was there, literally no one. He cursed and went to the nearest bathroom where he heard water coming out of a shower.

“Scorpius? Are you here?”

“Al? I’m in the shower! I’m using this new shampoo tha—Holy shit!”  
Albus walked quickly towards where his friend. “Scor, are you alright?”, he asked and opened the only closed door.

“There’s shampoo on my eyes. It fucking hurts.”

“Hey, let me see.”

Al put a hand delicately on Scorpius’ face and turned it. The Malfoy boy still had his eyes closed tight but there was a light-yellow liquid above his eyes. It smelled so freacking nice that Al almost took another step closer, he just gulped and bit his lips.

“We’ve to water it”, he said. “Tons of water on your face and after that, open your eyes and let the water fall into them too”  
Scorpius agreed with his head and when he talked, Albus could feel his breath on his face. “Thank you.”

Albus slowly took away his hand from Scorpius’ face but he was still a bit on a dream, surrounded by the moment that he wasn’t out of the shower yet when Scorpius turned the water on again.

“MERLIN!”

“Oh my…. Al, I’m so sorry. I thought you were…”

Scorpius still had his eyes tightly closed while he tried to find Albus. He touched his face and then his hair, discovering he was now wet, wearing his school uniform.

“Al, I didn’t want to… I’m really sorry.”  
Albus had his eyes wide open, he was having troubles to breath, having again Scorpius so close to him, both wet and his best friend being naked….it wasn’t helping him to calm down.

“Turn…turn the water on again. I’ll help you.”

Scorpius couldn’t say anything he just did as Albus told him to. He felt how his friend started gently to take the shampoo out of his eyes.

“You still have a bit of potion on your hair…”, Al whispered.

His hands felt like the most magical thing on the entire world. Scorpius melted against them, feeling how they massaged his hair and cleaned it.

“Done”, he heard Albus saying, closer than ever to his lips.

“Sure?”, he asked, getting an inch closer, felling Albus’ lips tickle his.

“Always.”

It started slowly. Both unexperienced and unsure. Albus cupped with his left hand Scorpius cheek, and he placed the other on his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Second by second, it started to become desperated, like both couldn’t get enough. Scorpius took of all of Albus’ clothes as fast as he could, without really thinking about what he was doing. Albus gasped when he felt the water on his naked body. Their hands were touching every part of the other they could, wanting more and more. Albus started to kiss Scorpius’ neck, leaving a few marks here and there. It was all new for both, so the moans that escaped Scorpius’ mouth were uncontrolled. Gladly, nobody was there to hear how load they were.

“I…We should…”  
“Shut up, Albus. Keep do…Ah…”

Albus hands were extremely close to his most sensitive part and he couldn’t have made up his mind, think straight.

“Date me”

“Umm…wha-at?”

“You heard me Scor, date me.”

“Okay.”

 

***

At dinner, Scorpius felt everyone was looking at them, as if they knew what they did on the shower.

“Why do you have a scarf around your neck, Malfoy?”, Rose asked him. “It’s not even winter.”  
Scorpius blushed.

“Are you sick?”, Lily asked. “Ugh, please don’t spread it.”

“No I- “

“Yes, he has the flu”, interrupted Albus. “Better go away.”

The girls ran towards their table, hoping to not already catched the sickness.

“Nice saving, Al”, Scorpius said.

He smiled at him. “Yeah, you can say that.”


End file.
